One Last Moonlight
by Ali14
Summary: Clark and Lana share their last night together, when Lana is totally unaware.
1. Chloe Defends Roses

Chapter 1 -- Chloe defends roses  
  
Chloe wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Something a little less pink." she told Lana who was trying on dresses."  
  
"Thought you liked pink?" Lana asked.  
  
"I do, but you look better in red."  
  
"So, this one?" Lana asked holding up a volumtious bright red dress.  
  
Chloe pretended to puke into one of Lana's shoes.  
  
Lana laughed.  
  
"Which one then?"  
  
"The see-through one." Chloe said.  
  
Lana put it on.  
  
It was a long, flowing black see through front with a rose print. the underside was a plain red, which shone through the black.  
  
Lana looked beautiful.  
  
Chloe smiled at her.  
  
"Here," she said, throwing Lana a pair of flat black sandals.  
  
Lana put them on too.  
  
"That's it!" Chloe said finalizing the situation. "That's your perfect prom dress!"  
  
Chloe herself wore a navy one with a little flounce, and a gold shaw.  
  
Lana laughed.  
  
"I can't believe i let you talk me ino buying a dress on the day of grad."  
  
"Well," Chloe responded, "You said you wanted a challenge."  
  
They both laughed, changed back into their normal clothes and went to get their hair done.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Clark and Pete meanwhile were sifting through flower shops trying to find the right corsages. Having no idea what thier dates were wearing made it even more complicated.  
  
"I'll get Chloe the white one." Pete said. "that's neutral. I should be decently close one way or another."  
  
Clark was torn between a red rose or white and pink carnations. If Chloe were shopping with Lana, Clark was sure that pink wouldn't be an issue.  
  
"I'll go with the red roses." Clark said.  
  
"Okay man, but don't come crying to me me if her dress is blue or something."  
  
"I doubt."  
  
Clark drifted a little. He had a plan for that night. This was his last night in Smallville. His parents knew it, Pete knew it, but he didn't know what to tell Lana. He had to leave her, he just couldn't stay.  
  
"Clark, are you alright?" Pete asked.  
  
Clark shook his head.  
  
"still brooding huh? well, c'mon, I'll treat you to some onion rings."  
  
Clark smiled.  
  
Somedays its great to have friends that understand. 


	2. past

chapter 2 -- past  
  
the previous evening had hosted life altering events.  
  
Clark had gone down to his cellar to get some potatoes (after all, storm cellars have much more than illegal uses) when he saw the spaceship moved to a corner of the room. A man in all white was asleep beside it, wrapped in his own cloak.  
  
Clark's first reaction was, "Who the HELL are you?"  
  
The stranger woke with a start, and his frightened expression turned to happiness when he saw Clark's face.  
  
'You,' he said, standing up in wonderment, 'you are kal. my son! my son!'  
  
Clark jumped back in alarm.  
  
"Scuse me?"  
  
The man took a deep breath. His clothes were that of a space age breed, all white and trimmed with blue. and one his chest was something that Clark recognized. It was similar to an 'S' that Clark once made in shop class that previous year.  
  
'I, am Jor-El, of the house of El on the destroyed planet of Krypton. I am a past of my moon, who travelled into the future to seek out my son. You are my son.'  
  
Clark stared at him blankly.  
  
Jor-El was disturbed by Clark's reaction but explained the fates of Krypton to him, and told him who he was and who he needed to be. We all know the story.  
  
As much as Clark didn't understand everything, he did understand his purpose. He knew that nomatter what, he couldn't stay in Smallville. And worst of all, he had to leave Lana.  
  
He put his head down. "why me?" he asked.  
  
"You are this world's only hope Kal-El," Jor-El replied. "Find your heart, then save them all."  
  
Clark looked up to speak, but Jor-El had disappeared. 


	3. ketchup and pain

Ketchup and Pain  
  
Clark brooded this whilst munching on his onion rings. Pete too, was distant.  
  
Pete was worried about Clark and the life Clark was about to make for himself. Smallville would just be a distant memory after that day. Pete worried about Lana.  
  
Unknown to anyone, Pete loved Lana but had not interveined in the relationship at anytime. He dated Chloe now, happily, and squashed his feelings.  
  
Especially at the moment. He was a little more worried about other things.  
  
He moved closer to Clark so no one would hear their conversation.  
  
"Clark, what are you going to do when you go away?" Pete asked.  
  
Clark thought for a moment. "I'm going north first," he said. "I'm going to make a fortress that i can escape to, far away that no one will find. Then I'll come back to Metropolis," he paused, "and help people."  
  
"You can't let anyone know who you are Clark. Take on a secret identity or something. Wear a costume."  
  
"I plan on it." Clark told him. "Pete, I'm going to hurt Lana, aren't I?"  
  
"yea..." Pete responded quietly.  
  
They both went back to eating their onion rings in silence. 


End file.
